


Pastel Kisses.

by theweakestthing



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:45:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theweakestthing/pseuds/theweakestthing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waning like a flower in mid Autumn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pastel Kisses.

The sky was painted in pastels as it shone through the cherry blossoms and filtered into the library, it was the school's second library where almost no one went. Most of the books here were outdated or damage or quite frankly useless, Fushimi liked to go there though, mostly because he was certain to be left almost completely alone. Every now and then he found something that piqued his interest and would lazily leaf through it as the sun shone softly through the slightly dusty windows, it was safe to say that even the cleaners didn't come here often.

This time Fushimi was simply traipsing through the aisles, running his fingers along the spines of the books as he went, really doing nothing other than kicking up dust as his eyes scanned the titles. Nothing was catching his eye and he was about ready to give up when he bumped into something solid, the something gave a huff as Fushimi turned his attention in front of him. He'd bumped into Munakata Reisi, one of his senpai, goofy and serious at the same time. Someone that Fushimi both loathed and enjoyed being around, whom also happened to seem to have a soft spot for Fushimi himself.

"Fushimi-kun, you ought to watch where you're going," Munakata said, voice low but soft, as he made no effort to step away from the younger.

"Sorry," Fushimi muttered out and they both knew he wasn't.

He watched the way that gentle yet mischievous smile spread across the other's face, dark eyes sparkling behind wire framed glasses as delicate and out of place as the boy himself. Munakata took another step forward, completely invading Fushimi's personal space. Delicate and soft fingers ran along Fushimi's jaw and tipped his chin back, forcing him to narrow his eyes as he stared down his nose at Munakata.

"It's not nice to say something you don't mean," Munakata murmured, breath sweeping over Fushimi's face tickling the other.

"Don't act like you're any less under hand than I am," Fushimi said haughtily, "isn't there something you've been lying about just as much as I have senpai?" He asked, brows raised.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," Munakata said, smirking as he leaned down to press their lips together.

The touch was soft and cloying at first, practically dragging him closer to the other's body, hand moving through Munakata's sleek hair. He pushed the other's fringe away from their forehead, tilting his head as he opened his mouth to deepen the kiss.

This had become a kind of routine without Fushimi really noticing and once he'd noticed he wasn't exactly sure what to do with that information, did it matter? Were they starting something dangerous? Fushimi didn't really care about his reputation, but he doubted that he'd be able to handle the first hand and second hand embarrassment if this were to become public knowledge.

The gentle way that Munakata ran his knuckles down Fushimi's cheek made the other shiver, his hand took Fushimi's jaw in a tight grip. He shifted their position to press the other against the bookcase, making Fushimi huff from the corner of his mouth.

They'd certainly done more than kiss by this point, they'd found more good uses for Fushimi's sharp mouth and Munakata's wasn't wholly useless either. Fushimi watched the other drop to their knees in front of him, swift fingers made easy work of his belt and the zipper.

If Fushimi was really being honest with himself, which he never was, he'd have realised just how far he'd fallen for the eccentric genius, how cliched. Instead though, he was making excuses for himself and waving away every romantic gesture he'd ever made. Gestures like the way he'd given Munakata chocolates on Valentine's saying that a girl had given them to him when they hadn't. Or when he'd swept cherry blossom from the other's hair earlier in the week, or any number of things he was currently trying to forget as he watched Munakata's fingers curl over the waistband of his boxer shorts.

Threading his fingers through the other's hair, dragging his nails over Munakata's scalp, the other rubbed their thumbs in circles over his hips.

"Your face is too pretty to be frowning all the time," Munakata breathed, tickling the sensitive skin over the other's pelvis.

"Then put a smile on my face," Fushimi bit back, throat thick with something he really didn't want to be thinking about as Munakata pressed feather light kisses to his stomach.

"Is that a challenge or a dare?" Munakata asked lips curving impishly.

"Does it really matter?" Fushimi said, lip curled up grimly as he spoke and that didn't quite garner the kind of response he wanted. Instead of getting on with it Munakata stood and zipped up his fly as he went. "What?" He bit out, glaring up at the other.

"You were making a face that said you didn't want to continue or at least I wouldn't have been comfortable continuing with you making that face," Munakata shrugged, "there's obviously something on your mind," he added.

"No," Fushimi said, knowing just how petulant and juvenile he sounded.

Munakata didn't say anything, just simply stood there levelling a look so heavy that it bore down and made his resolve wane. Fushimi curled his fingers behind himself as he tried to find some purchase, a dusty old book slipped away from under his hand, breaking the cloying tension that had fallen between them. The other bent down to retrieve it, gently placing it back in its place on the shelf, easily resuming the crackling tension with a sharp gaze thrown in his direction.

"I'll skip class to hear you say something that comes from here," Munakata said, one hand pressed to the other's heart and the other braced against the bookcase beside Fushimi's head, caging the other in.

"Are you trying to intimidate me?" Fushimi asked, mouth cracked crocked.

"No," Munakata sighed, smiling softly at the other, "I simply want to know how you're feeling," he said, knuckles against Fushimi's cheek again. "Are you trying to deny your heart?" He asked, face as close to the other's as he could get without kissing them.

"Don't speak as though you know me," Fushimi spat, batting away Munakata's hand, pressing his own flat to the other's chest in a small effort to push Munakata away without really wanting to.

"Don't I?" Munakata asked knowingly.

Fushimi didn't speak knowing he was being irrational, but he wanted to ignore the feelings writhing in his stomach like a ball of mating snakes. He feared unfurling them and letting them take control of him, he wouldn't be himself if he wasn't in control.

"Fushimi-kun, you can hold in your feelings in just as well as you can water in your mouth," Munakata said, folding his arms as he leaned back against the opposite bookcase, staring patiently at the other.

"It's not like it's something you don't know," Fushimi murmured, looking away from the other.

"But it's nice to hear such things, there's a difference between knowing something and having it brought to fruition in front of you," Munakata returned, moving back in front of Fushimi to push the other's bangs away from their face.

"It would appear that I have developed feelings for you, perhaps," Fushimi moved through the words mechanically, pulling on the sleeves of his blazer.

Suddenly he was thrust back against the bookcase again, lips upon his own incessant and feverish in their touch, making Fushimi gasp as he scrambled for something to take hold of. His fingers curled around the lapels of Munakata's blazer, pulling the other closer when alarm bells were ringing in his head, screaming at him to push the other away. The kiss was rushed and deep, teeth sunk lightly into his bottom lip forcing another gasp out of him, which allowed Munakata access to his mouth. The other's tongue swept inside, ran along his teeth and pressed to the inside of his cheek, toyed with Fushimi's own tongue.

His hands were shaking, his entire being was shaking, atoms vibrating and threatening to separate and reform. It was foolish to fall in love, in Fushimi's opinion, but it was also foolish to believe that you'd become a different person once you allowed it in. A thumb was dragged along his cheek, fingers ran up his jaw, those hands explored his face and ran through his hair in waves. It was overwhelming, the physical sensation as well as the feeling that Munakata was invading his soul, his body was waning like a flower in mid Autumn.

"You might enjoy genuinely letting go, if you tried it," Munakata breathed, tickling Fushimi's lips. He pushed the blazer off the other's shoulders and it hung awkwardly around Fushimi's elbows, ran his lips down the other's neck.

Tie pulled free from his neck, Fushimi was hardly holding his own weight, draped against the bookcase as he was. Munakata was kneeling in front of him again, this time swiftly pulling Fushimi's trousers and underwear down to his thighs. Munakata wasted no time and began to kiss him softly, hands light and gentle upon his growing erection.

It was undeniable that Munakata had a pretty and skilful mouth, easily making Fushimi shudder and gasp again and again. Fingers tangled in the other's hair, dark and smooth strands wrapped around his hand, he pulled Munakata gently hips stuttering as he searched for more friction. Teeth and tongue upon him in hot and wet heavy glory, Fushimi could do nothing but whine as his legs shook. Head thrown back and eyes closed, he was close to the edge and could feel it building inside him.

"R-reisi," Fushimi's voice broke pathetically as he curled his toes in his shoes.

His orgasm hit him like a car crash, jolting kind of shock that ran over the entire expanse of his skin electrifying him. His body shook awfully as he watched Munakata pull away from him, the other licked their lips, the sight made him shiver.

He tried to collect himself as Munakata pulled his trousers up and buckled his belt, it wasn't so bad and he didn't feel any different having expressed his feelings for the other, no matter how in adequately. Munakata popped his collar and brought his tie back around his neck, he wondered if he would be able to smell himself on the other's breath, it wasn't like it was the first time but he always wondered.

"I love the way you say my name," Munakata murmured, voice designed to torment Fushimi.

"I may never say it again," Fushimi said, head still hazy.

"Are you setting another challenge?" Munakata asked, brow arched surreptitiously at the other.

"Do you expect any less?" Fushimi said, smirk faulting as the other pulled his blazer up forcing them closer together.

"Of course not," Munakata said before brushing their lips together lightly.

Tantalizing, Fushimi figured if he could keep his sense of self whilst still falling for the other, then maybe it wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
